


Good for you (Good for me)

by grenadille



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I'm not quite sure what I wrote lol, M/M, Minseok has a small dick and Sehun loves it, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, smut and mush tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/grenadille
Summary: Sehun loved his fiancé's cock and the way all of his five senses were stimulated at the same time, leaving no room for anything else other thanMinseok, Minseok, Minseok.





	Good for you (Good for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Ren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffncocoa/pseuds/fluffncocoa) and Rubie for helping me out with this, and everyone who cheered me on!
> 
> This fic takes place in the same verse as [Cloud Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10647765)

Minseok's thighs were firm and warm under Sehun's head, a contrast with the snow slowly falling outside and gathering on the windowsill in a small pile. Sehun liked winter. It was cozy and quiet. However, winter also meant Christmas, which meant a lot of stress for both of them. It got pretty hectic during that time in retail, but he’d managed to get used to the rhythm of the Christmas rush, so he was doing a bit better these days. His fiancé was much better at handling stress, however he could tell he’d had a rough week.

 

Minseok liked watching soccer every night. Sehun wasn't too interested but he still watched with him, though halfway through the match, he let his head rest in the man's lap and nudged him until he ran his fingers through his hair and gave him a lazy scalp massage. It was intimate, and they both felt like they were spending quality time with each other.

There was barely any pressure at the man's fingertips tonight, though, and the soccer game didn’t seem to captivate all of his attention. It was unusual. Sehun’s eyes darted up from time to time, and he could see the slight furrow in his brow. He could feel, under his head, how tense the man was.

 

His fiancé wasn't like him, and had he continued to look out the window, Sehun may not have noticed the change in his demeanor. Minseok liked keeping things to himself. He had this idea of manliness that sometimes held him back, but Sehun couldn't blame him for it. He’d had a tough childhood, had been teased about his appearance on an almost daily basis, had had his confidence torn to shreds.

When they'd started dating, the man still had a lot of self-esteem issues, which Sehun didn’t completely understand at first. But he’d consoled him and stayed during tough times. Sehun had loved him then, and there they were today. Engaged.

 

The thought made Sehun smile.

 

He wanted Minseok to relax tonight, and more than anything, he wanted to love him the way he'd loved him then.

 

"Rough day at work?"

"Yeah," Minseok mumbled. He could hear that he was upset. "The usual."

Sehun often dropped by the coffee shop where his fiancé worked during lunch break. It was relaxing, and more than anything he was happy to see Minseok. However, he didn’t come as much these days for a simple reason: the coffee shop was packed. If for him, someone who didn’t work there, ordering his cup of coffee turned out to be stressful, then he couldn’t imagine what it must be like for his fiancé. And while Minseok usually did pretty good with stress, he had his limits, too.

 

"Can I make it better?"

Sehun felt around the couch until his hand curled around the T.V. remote. He lowered the volume of the soccer game and turned around to look up at his fiancé, a kind smile on his face. Minseok looked down at him fondly and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know you always make my day better, babe."

Sehun laughed quietly. It was true, but he had something else in mind.

He grabbed the man's smaller hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, letting his lips linger on his skin, in an almost suggestive way. "I want to make it a lot better."

 

Sehun liked spending evenings with his head on his fiancé's lap where he truly felt at home. If he moved up a little, he could bury his nose in Minseok's shirt and if he lifted it, he could kiss the skin right above his waistband. It was warm under his lips, and he could have easily stayed there for a while.

Soft pecks turned into opened-mouthed kisses along the man’s happy trail, soon followed by playful nips. Minseok’s gaze stayed fixed on the T.V screen, but his hand never left Sehun’s hair, stroking and tugging lightly.

 

This was normal for them, just one of those nights where Sehun would indulge his fiancé and satisfying his own crawings as he enjoyed doing all these things.

Feeling the man’s thighs relax under him made his heart swell, and when he glanced up at him, his face seemed considerably less tense.

“You work hard, Minseok. For yourself and for us. I hate to see you stressed. Let me take care of you tonight.”

 

Sehun’s hand wandered up the man’s thigh until it reached his crotch. However, it didn’t stay there for long as he soon buried his face in it. The hand in his hair stopped moving, presumably in surprise.

"Let me make your day better, please." Sehun’s voice came out muffled, and he felt the man's dick twitch ever so slightly against his nose before he leaned back into the couch.

He didn't see him, but he knew there was a pleased smiled on his fiancé’s face.

 

Sehun dropped a few butterfly kisses to his boyfriend's crotch before giving it an affectionate pat. If Minseok were in his underwear, he would have mouthed at it, too, but the fabric of his sweatpants was too thick for the wetness of his mouth to properly travel down to the man’s cock. There wasn’t much to do when his fiancé was wearing those, so he wasted no time and tugged them off. Minseok was cooperative, lifting his hips up just in time, and kicking his pants off diligently.

 

Minseok didn't wear underwear with sweatpants (or with most pants, for that matter) for the simple reason that he didn't have much to keep secure.

 

Sehun remembered how, at the beginning of their relationship, his fiancé used to be very hesitant when it came to intimacy. He always backed away whenever things got a little too heated for his taste, and it had taken Sehun a while to finally get his clothes off. Minseok had apologized for his size, and despite the initial mild disappointment, Sehun had brushed it off because there was so much more than a small dick to Minseok.

After a first few fruitless times, Sehun had decided to take matter in his own hands. As much as he hated saying it, he knew he would have had a hard time staying in a relationship where there was a degree of awkwardness, even if it was only in the bedroom. But he’d fallen deep for Minseok already, and it would have been a waste to let him go because of such a futile reason. Determined to fix the issue, Sehun had talked to him, explaining that what bothered him the most was definitely not his size, but how rushed sex felt. They’d talked for a while then. Minseok told him about his insecurities, about how much he wanted this to work. They had sex that night, and as per his fiancé’s request, they tried something different. Sehun had been hesitant to place himself in such a submissive position, but that night he learned that indeed, there was so much more than a small dick to Minseok.

 

Sehun leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his fiancé’s manhood before holding it to his face, taking the time to feel how warm and soft it was.

Minseok wasn't big, but he'd grown to love his cock. His fiancé had found ways to make up for it, though, by introducing him to a whole new world of sensations. Minseok was generous, always made sure he was satisfied, but always kept him in check as well. And, despite the fact that he wasn’t very big, his cock was still enough to get him off. Some positions worked better than others, but Sehun quickly discovered that he loved being bent in two as his tiny lover rutted deep inside him and held him down with his gaze, as if he were bound to their bed.

 

Besides, it was easy to love Minseok's cock. It had a very nice stretchy foreskin that he liked to nibble on (he loved the hissing sounds Minseok made whenever he did that, not pained, but almost worried in a delicious kind of way), and he loved how it fit into his mouth.

Sehun understood the appeal of bigger cocks. He liked them, too. However, there was no denying that a dick on the smaller side was more comfortable.

While Sehun wasn’t a size queen, he most definitely was a cockslut. And as much as he loved being in pain, if he could avoid feeling so sore that he didn’t want to roll out of bed after a night of fun, if he could ease the dull ache in his throat and the way the corners of his lips burned; by all means he would.

That was why his fiancé's cock was perfect for him: it was very easy to take.

 

Minseok was soft and it was easy to take all of his length into his mouth. Sehun loved the way he could press his nose into the man's trimmed pubes, and take in his musky scent and feel the heat of his skin. He loved the way he could dart his tongue out and flatten it over the man's balls without struggling. And he loved the way Minseok hardened in his mouth, slowly but surely.

 

Sehun slowly pulled away and looked at the man with a puppy-dog look on his face. Minseok liked it whenever he made himself smaller than he appeared to be. He didn’t mind it, though, especially after seeing pride cross his fiancé's face.

"Is it good?" He whispered, gently pulling back the man's foreskin. Then, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the head of his cock and stayed still, gazing up at him through his dark lashes.

"Yes, babe. Very, very good. You love my cock so well, you know that?" Minseok was trying to stay calm, to play it off, but hearing the way his breath hitched in his throat; Sehun knew there was a lot more going on inside his head.

He smiled against the man's dick. "I can be better.”

Sehun dipped down and pressed soft kisses all over his fiancé's manhood, from the base all the way up to the tip, then coming back down to take his balls into his mouth, sucking and licking eagerly. His fiancé wasn't a loud lover (unless he had him bent over a piece of furniture and pounded into him while letting out short animalistic grunts) so he’d learned to revel in every sharp breath sucked in, in every shaky sigh.

Minseok was calm despite having a mouth on him, and continued giving Sehun light scratches on his head, as if he weren’t affected by the situation. It was relaxing, and Sehun found it easy to get lost in all the kisses. His breath hitched in his throat every time the man’s length twitched, and it wasn't long before he took Minseok back in his mouth. He loved being able to swallow him whole without gagging.

 

Minseok wasn't much bigger when he was hard, but it was what Sehun loved about his cock. It was easy to take care of. He just wanted to worship it all day long.

And it did happen sometimes, when Minseok didn’t swat his hands away with a chuckle as he sneakily tried getting him out of his pants. Those days, he’d play with his fiancé’s dick as they watched T.V. together. Sometimes, Minseok would get hard and he’d get him off, but there were other times where it was barely sexual, where Sehun did nothing but show appreciation for the other’s manhood.

 

Tonight, though, Minseok needed to unwind. The man wasn’t voicing out his thoughts, but he’d known him long enough to understand what was going through his mind.

 

Sehun moved his head up and down the man's cock as he looked at him with eyes full of adoration. He loved the way Minseok tasted: ever so slightly salty, just a little slick on his tongue. Sehun’s eyes fell shut. He wanted to savor his fiancé’s cock, he couldn’t stop the soft suckling sounds from escaping the corners of his lips as he bobbed his head.

 

Minseok was slowly losing his composure. The hand in his hair was now rougher, guiding his movements more than accompanying them, and out of the corner of his eyes, Sehun could see his lover’s chest rising and falling quicker than it usually would.

He felt a great amount of empathy for the man and he had a strong desire to indulge him after his rough week.

 

After a few moments of thinking, he pulled back, a shaky breath slipping past his swollen lips, and decided it was time to put on a show. Minseok was a simple man: visuals always affected him.

Sehun wrapped his hand around his fiancé’s cock and stroked him, twisting his fist every time it came up. There was fascination written all over his face as he watched the foreskin roll over the head of his cock, back and forth. It was almost hypnotizing, and he had to fight the urge to go back to sucking his fiancé off. There was nothing keeping him from doing it, but he wanted to give more than a simple blowjob. So, instead he calmy blew hot air over his cock and continued staring at it fondly.

Minseok may have been small, but he really did have a nice cock. Pale pink head, subtle veins running along the sides, and a good girth, too. He loved all of it.

 

A drop of precome beaded at the tip of his head, and Sehun’s heart sped up at the sight. He leaned down, but didn’t lick it. Instead, he pressed Minseok's dick right against his lips and slowly dragged it across them in a circular motion until he felt like they were fully coated with his arousal. Then, he lifted his head up to let his fiancé see him, lips parted, slick and shiny. Sehun could picture himself perfectly, the red of his lips enhanced by the glossiness of Minseok’s precome, his hair mussed, and the look of desperation in his eyes. The hand in his hair was distracting. It kept gripping and gripping. It hurt, it felt good, and he wondered if his fiancé would be down for another round once this was over. Maybe Minseok would push him into the kitchen counter and fuck him right there while fisting his hair. The thought made Sehun’s blood rush south, and when he snapped out of his daze, he was immediately grounded by Minseok’s heavy gaze. It would only be a matter of time before his fiancé snapped.

 

The more he stared at the man’s dick, the more he was tempted to go down on him again. Sehun held out until his self-inflicted teasing became too much for him, until he was whimpering and needy for Minseok. He wrapped his lips around the man again and this time, it was a lot messier, with saliva running down the man’s shaft as he sloppily made out with his cock. Sehun never broke eye contact. It was then that the light in Minseok's eyes started changing.

It had been kind and appreciative, but now, he could see that Minseok was growing considerably more aroused under his ministrations.

Sehun couldn't say he was unaffected by that. Seeing the fire in the man’s eyes always did things to him, and it took a lot of self-control for him not to pull away from his cock and whimper needily, _again_.

What kept him in place was his fiancé's stare and the way it held him down.

Minseok had gorgeous eyes, and he’d fallen for them the very first day he met the man. However, he would have never known how much power they could hold.

There was something almost threatening in his stare, and maybe he should have felt scared as the hand in his hair was gripping hard now, but it was everything he loved.

 

His fiancé was a gentle, quiet man, but he knew there was also a primal side to him. Something animalistic, something rough, something so different from his usual demeanor that it seemed almost stronger than his reason. It didn't come out too often, but when Minseok needed to release the tension he'd been feeling, this was how he let go.

 

The snapping point was when Sehun wrapped his lips around the man's cock and gave a long suck. It made a loud, obscene slurping sound, and he let his eyelids flutter close as he reveled in the taste of his fiancé.

Like he’d said, Minseok was a simple man who enjoyed visuals, so he wasn’t surprised when his lover eased his head off his dick by pulling his hair. It was slow, but it wasn't exactly gentle.

 

Minseok flipped them both over so he was straddling his fiancé. Sehun had always loved being underneath him, helpless.

 

"You really love my cock, don't you?" Minseok's words were rough, almost too rough for a pretty face like his, but it was what excited Sehun the most.

"I love it. You know how much I love your cock, right? It's so perfect for me,” Sehun all but gasped.

The man moved up until his ass was hovering over his chest. Sehun stared at his face. His fiancé was both handsome and pretty, both warm and cold. It made him shiver and feel like he would overheat at the same time.

Minseok lifted himself up a bit; a feline smirk on his lips as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He was the predator and Sehun was the prey. The only difference was that he was the one who wanted to devour Minseok. It was even more tempting now that the man was stroking himself right in front of his face, pink head barely peaking out of his fist. Sehun thought that he looked hot like this, all confident and completely unabashed at the idea of pleasuring himself in front of someone else. It made Sehun whimper and open his mouth wide. It felt empty now and he didn't like it. And, judging by the look in his fiancé's eyes, this had been what he'd wanted. Minseok moved further up, still holding his manhood, and dragged his cock across Sehun's lips without pushing it inside. It was driving him crazy, and his tongue frantically darted out to lick whatever he could get. But it wasn't enough, so he eventually let out an impatient whine, and a quiet, "give it to me, _please_."

He could tell that it took a lot of self-control for Minseok not to shove it in, but he still managed to whisper, "Comfortable, baby?"

 

It caught Sehun off guard, but he thought about it for a brief moment, squirmed to readjust his position, and nodded when he felt ready.

He could see the fire in his fiancé's eyes, how hungry he was for more. The hand in his hair was back, gripping tight, and Sehun braced himself for what was to come.

He felt hot, his boxer-briefs felt restrictive and his oversized shirt was clinging to his skin, but he was loving every second of it. Sehun opened his mouth wide again, and this time the man did let his cock in. He loved the feeling of it on his tongue, the weight, the taste... And he loved that he was so overwhelmed by his boyfriend. All of his five senses were being stimulated at the same time, leaving no room for anything else other than _Minseok, Minseok, Minseok_.

 

Sehun whimpered because he wanted to bop his head, he wanted to kiss and suck, but his fiancé was keeping him in place, holding his head firmly between his small, but strong hands. Minseok may have been short, and relatively harmless-looking on the outside, but he certainly was the one who held the reigns.

 

The man smirked as he slowly thrusted into his mouth. Sehun felt captivated by the way one side of his lips curled up more than the other. He also wanted to touch himself, and he knew he was allowed to, but he didn't want his pleasure to get in the way of what he was trying to achieve, because he didn't trust himself when it came to these things.

Minseok was gentle at first, making sure everything was alright before he let himself go. Sehun was grateful. He would have probably been able to take it if Minseok decided to fuck his mouth senseless right then and there, but he liked easing into it. It gave him time to appreciate the man's cock.

Once they got into a rhythm that was comfortable for the both of them (perhaps too comfortable for Sehun) Minseok started speeding up. At this point, Sehun couldn't really make out his fiancé's dick in his mouth anymore, but he could feel his energy, and all the frustration pent up inside him. Being on the receiving end of this felt good, and he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment as his fiancé relieved himself. He was going all out now, fucking his mouth hard and fast while grinding his balls onto his chin. Sehun could feel that he was making a mess of his face, saliva pooling and pooling at the corners of his mouth, but Minseok had always liked it messy.

 

Eventually came a point where his fiancé became louder than usual and his hips stuttered. Sehun genuinely thought he could have gone on for longer. Minseok's cock was small and easy to suck, and his jaw only ached a little because he was getting his face fucked. If he were selfish, he would have done something to make him slow down, just for him to enjoy this moment a little longer. And for a second he considered it, but he couldn’t deny Minseok his release. The man deserved it.

 

Minseok was close, so close Sehun could already taste it and feel it on his tongue. He really thought that the man would push his head into his groin and hold him there until he emptied himself, however, much to Sehun’s disappointment, his fiancé pulled his cock out of his mouth and started moving his fist up and down his short length. He should have expected it, as Minseok did love coming on his pretty face. It wasn’t what he wanted, though. And maybe it was greedy of him, but his mouth immediately fell open. He still wanted more, he wanted to take anything the man had to offer.

Sehun watched with hazy eyes as the man jerked himself to completion, bringing himself closer to the edge one stroke at a time. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax.

 

The first spurt, unpredictable, landed across his nose but the rest shot, then dribbled right into his mouth. A shaky sigh made its way past Sehun’s lips, a sign of gratitude for everything the man gave him.

He’d been greedy, shamelessly asking for his come, but Sehun would make up for it. With the man’s release still in his mouth, warm and thick on his tongue, he got an idea.

 

Sehun opened his mouth wider to show off how much his fiancé had come. A decent load, he'd say, but he could make it bigger. He looked up at the man with innocent eyes and gave him a smile as he closed his mouth. But, instead of swallowing, he swished it around discreetly enough for Minseok not to notice what he was doing. Then, he opened his mouth to let the man see. Mixed with his own saliva, Minseok’s load felt much bigger, coating his palate with bitter saltiness. Sehun didn’t really care for the taste (after all, he’d blown his boyfriend enough times to get used to it), so he did it again.

The first time, Minseok had looked somewhat confused, but the second time, once he’d processed how filthy this was, and how Sehun was loving every second of it, he’d looked close to exploding. The hand in his hair was gripping hard once more, and, as much as he loved it, Sehun decided that he’d had the reaction he wanted. He swallowed his fiancé’s release (and opened his mouth to show him, of course. He was a good boy).

 

Sehun placed a hand on one of Minseok’s strong thighs, indicating him not to move yet. He then gingerly wiped the remnants of come off his nose with his index finger, making sure he didn’t miss any spot before applying it to his lips slowly. It felt thick and salty as he smacked them together. Sehun shot up a seductive glance at the man, but then, realizing how silly this was, he broke into giggles and licked it off. Minseok laughed, too, and pride bubbled up in Sehun’s chest because he was happy that he’d been able to make his fiancé unwind in that way, too.

“Wait, lemme clean you up,” he whispered before tugging Minseok forward.

Sehun licked him clean, looking up at him with a playful smile on his face. It was hardly sexual at this point, but it didn’t stop it from enjoying his fiancé’s cock one last time. And maybe he had a bit too much fun with it, as Minseok all but whined from how overstimulated he must have felt. Sehun pulled away a few moments later and gave it a gentle peck before whispering a quiet 'thank you' and letting go.

 

Minseok sat down, very much on top of his fiancé’s erection, but Sehun couldn’t even think about it when he saw the smile on the man’s face. Wide, bright, beautiful.

"What are you thanking me for?" Minseok asked after having stared at him for a short while, the fond smile never leaving his lips.

Sehun chuckled, and it was easy to forget about how aroused he was when Minseok was right there, looking like the most beautiful thing in the world. Even if his bangs were sticking to his forehead, even if he looked completely out of it, he looked gorgeous, and his smile was all white teeth and pink gums, and everything Sehun loved.

"Your cock," Sehun answered easily. "And just you as a person. I love you."

It was right then that Minseok leaned down and captured his lips into a kiss. It was quite soothing compared to the situation he was in: dick hard and straining against his underwear, already wet with arousal. But Minseok kissed him gently, and Sehun felt himself melting under him.

 

"I wanted to thank you, too," the man whispered against his lips. Sehun didn't see it, but his fiancé’s small hand wandered downwards until he gently grabbed his length through his underwear. This made Sehun whine, and he immediately broke the kiss to cover his mouth in embarrassment. "I wanted to thank you for loving my cock so much, too," Minseok slid his hand his underwear and began gently stroking him. "Now, we have to take care of this, don't we?' He murmured.

Sehun shuddered. "Yes. Yes we do."

"What do you want, then?"

A shaky sigh left Sehun. "I'm all yours tonight. You choose."

"Alright."

Minseok smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_grenadille)!


End file.
